Left 4 Deadon the streets of Northeast Philly
by ALIaS6829
Summary: The Zombie Apocolypse. The streets of Northeast Philadelphia. Four new survivors. It's on!


Author's note: Hi-yo! This is my second fanfic on this site, first ever based on a video game. Huge fan of the series, own both games but none of the rights. Well, enjoy and please review!

**Left 4 Dead...on the streets of Northeast Philadelphia**

**Chapter One: The Streets of Mayfair**

"Do you think we are ever going to find out what happened here?"

From atop their perch, which had at one point been the roof of a successful mom and pop pet store, four people stand, surveying the ground below. At least a few dozen of the walking dead surround the building, their moans echoing across the otherwise silent neighborhood. The question that was just answered came from a blonde haired girl, no more than eighteen, wearing a blue collared shirt with the local movie store chain's logo over her left breast. Her face had splashes of blood on it, mixing in with her faint freckles. Her big blue eyes looked out upon the scene in almost exagerated fright. In her hands was a crimson baseball bat.

"It was probably the goverment."

The answer, dripped in venom, came from the man standing next to her. With his olive skin and dark eyes, he seemed not much older than the girl next to him, yet the scar under his right eye told a different tale. In nothing more than a pair of baggy jeans and a gray muscle shirt, he seemed completely different from the girl next to him. In his hands was a M4 Carbine.

"Riiiight. And aliens took out the WTC." The others groaned. "What, too soon?"

This came the brunette that sat on the edge of the building, taunting the infected below. The man with the M4 Carbine raised his hand to smack her, but refrained from doing so. Decked out in dark gray sweats and a Philadelphia Flyers jersey, she looked like she was drug out of bed when the whole thing started. A sly smile plastered her face as she waved to the infected below.

"Dude...I think that was my 9th grade Physical Science teacher! He WAS a fine lookin'-"

"Knock it the fuck off!"

"Hey..."

Behind her, a pair of strong arms pulled her off the edge and dropped her on her behind. Those arms, equivelent to dark tree trunks came from the guy holding court on the other side of the building. For as big as he was, he looked out of sorts in a black suit and white button down shirt. If one was in a joking mood, given the circumstaces, would have compaired him to Cobra Bubbles in Lilo and Stitch. Which, actually, the brunette had continuously done for the first three hours they had known each other.

"Listen guys..." The blonde started, in a meek voice. "Fighting each other isn't going to help. And neither is taunting the people that want to eat us."

"They aren't people anymore, blondie. Those are animals." The olive-skinned man stated, bluntly. "Once they turn, that's it for them."

"Could...could you stop calling me blondie? My name is Pepper."

The brunette burst out laughing. "Seriously? Seriously! Fine then, my name is Turd Fergeson."

Pepper looked down, ashamed. "It was my Great Aunt's nickname and she died less than a week before I was born."

"The name's Donnell." The man in the suit said flatly, patting Pepper on the shoulder.

"Vincenzo. Vinnie, actually."

They all turned and stared at the brunette.

"What? It really is Turd." The stares intensified. "Fine, fine. It's Salem."

"Salem?" Pepper snorted. "Did your mother lose a bet?"

"Are we going to fight zombies or what people?"

With that, the two men started towards the back of the building and began picking off growing number of infected "animals" in an attempt to clear a path. Below them was a ladder that led halfway down the building, only leaving a roughly ten-foot drop to the cement below. Nothing to bad, had in not been for the horde of infected below. With a few quick headshots, the back end of the Pet Store was clear. After a few, silent handgestures, the girls headed for the ladder, leaving the men to stand guard, picking off them on the side of the building that could cause a problem for the girls. Within a few minutes, they were traveling east on Knorr Street. Across the street from the building they were on was a super market, which they had raided for supplies before calling it a night on top of the pet store. Although one would think that sleeping during the day and moving by night was a terrible idea, they had come to find it easier to move under the cover of darkness.

Pepper, who had grown up in this neighborhood, couldn't help but shed a silent tear over what it had become. Once the outbreak hit, the people she once regarded as neighbors and peers had become one of two things; the infected people they were know forced into destroying if only to save their own lives or lost control of themselves and ended up some of the hundreds of thousands now dead. It had only been a week since the outbreak (the first few days everyone was told to go about business as usual, thanks goverment!), yet the surrounding neighborhood of Mayfair looked as though WWIII had hit. Rows of houses still stood, but their front windows were boarded up and seemed abandoned. Across the street from them sat a playground, completely empty. Even at this time of night, it would have at least a few scattered teens, one of whom would have been Pepper herself, hanging out in the cool summer breeze. As she wiped a tear from her eye, she felt a gentle, but large hand on her shoulder. This was Donnell.

"You ok, Pep?"

"Yeah...it's just...this is where I'm from. My apartment isn't even that far from here, but if you guys hadn't gotten me from work when you did-"

She shuttered at the thought. Her, well she now guessed it was her former, place of business was right next store to the pet store they just came from. While most people stayed home and boarded up, or ran the streets in a crazied frenzy, she thought it wise to go to work. Actually, she didn't find it so much wise, as her boss threatened her with no longer having a job after this "incident" was all said and done, if she didn't get her ass in there and work her shift. The joys of being on the bottom of the totem pole! She always knew that her job would stay open and force her to be there as the world collapsed into oblivion! So she sat there, by herself, keeping the lights dim as to not draw as much attention to her presence and waited for the OK to leave, which never came. However, customers still managed to come in and rent movies, mostly taking zombie-related movies and complained about still having to pay for late fees as the world was coming to an end outside. She didn't even bother to state the irony of the situation to them. After a few hours of being there, she noticed the state of the world outside the giant glass windows of her store and figured her job was no longer worth it, no matter how much money she needed to afford her half of the rent for the shitty apartment she shared with her older sister...

GEMMA!

She couldn't think about that now, if she did she would fall apart. All four of them had to of came from families, all of them missed someone, but they didn't have the time to mourn all that they had lost. If so, they would end up dead. Somehow, the four of them were immune to the infection that changed the people around them, and they needed to get to an evacuation site fast...or else.

"LOOK OUT!"

It seemed out of focus to Pepper, but after a nanosecond, she saw it headed towards them. A Hunter, as they had come to call them. An infected that could leap from high places and slash them to pieces if they weren't carefull. It let out a tell-tale growl before leaping, almost alerting the other infected to what it had found. Frozen in fear, Pepper stared at the blurry figure that was headed her way, screeching all the way.

"Look alive, blondie!"

Salem pushed her out of the way, bringing her back to her senses as she hit the ground, leaving Vinnie to his M4 Carbine and fired, stopping the hunter dead, literally, in its tracks. Donnell helped the much smaller girl back up to her feet as Salem shook her head.

"If you want to walk around in a daze, feel free to do so on your own. The rest of us would like to stay alive and not alert the horde to our presence. Think you can do it, blondie."

"It's Pepper and you know it, Salem. And give the girl a break, this used to be her neighborhood and hasn't completely shut herself off to the heartbreaking situation around us."

"You think because I act like this is the best game ever, doesn't mean I'm not missing my life before this. I just don't want to die like this, thank you very much."

"Uh...guys..."

They could barely make out Vinnie's warning over the sound of fists banging on wood as they reached the end of the block. This sounds was quickly drowned out by what sounds like at least a dozen growls of infected as they broke through the wood that boarded up the front door and picture window. Within moments they poured out of the house, the sounds of their screams alerted the presence of non-infected humans to everything else in the area. Without saying anything to each other, they took a stand with their backs to each other and readied their weapons. Vinnie struck first, firing off a few quick shots that took out the first few advancing infected. Donnell pumped his shotgun and fired, ripping a hole through the stomach of a charging enemy. Pepper swung her bat, cracking skull after skull, splattering her uniform in blood and brain-matter, while a sickly-grinning Salem broke from the pack, using the medium-sized hatchet she had found in the office of the super market (a strange find, but good for them none the less) to slice her way through the charge. Within minutes they had the situation taken care of.

"Dead-on shots, boys!"

"You are one crazy S.O.B., Salem!"

"Blondie, er, Pepper here was amazing!"

The victory was short lived, as a long tongue shot from the roof of a house and caught Donnell before any of them could raise a hand to stop it. His scream echoed around them as they chased down the smoker and their friend. Vinnie pulled out a pocket knife, trying to chase down the tongue, but the ones they deemed Smokers were quick ones. Salem turned and began firing on a few scattered infected that made their way towards her, then re-loaded before turning her attention back to the others. With a dead-shot, Vinnie knocked the smoker back, causing him to release his grip on Donnell. Pepper made a slight gagging noise as she helped him get the tongue from around his stomach.

"So gross."

Salem looked back at the pet store were they had started and sighed. "Dude...we only made it down the street. How the hell are we getting out of this place?"

The others glanced at each other, hoping the next had the answer to their prayers.


End file.
